


One Afternoon in the Park

by LonelyDreamer448



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Got7 are all working men, Idk what's gonna happen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDreamer448/pseuds/LonelyDreamer448
Summary: Jaebum isn't looking for romance until it finds him in the shape of a handsome stranger reading in the park.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. The Stranger in the Park

Jaebum had never been one for romance, never even looked at anyone in a romantic way. He just wanted to keep to himself, because that’s the way he liked it. No one to worry about, no one to have to listen to, just peace and quiet. 

That is until his eyes grazed the glossy hair and glimmering eyes of the man he saw in the park that day.   
His plan was just to take a walk after he needed to clear his head to write more lyrics at his studio. He never thought he’d find so much inspiration in just one specimen. 

The man just sat there, in silence, sitting on a bench, the sunlight filtering through the yellow leaves of the tree behind him, creating an illuminating glow around him. His head was tilted downward, eyes consuming every word of a book in his hand, his other hand was perched at the end of his outstretched arm resting on the back of the bench, his fingers tapping lightly against the weathered wood. The fringes of dark hair that fell on his forehead danced in the breeze. 

He was about 15 feet away from him and hadn’t realized how long he’d been creepily staring until the man’s eyes drifted up from his book and speared directly into his. Jaebum was taken aback quite literally, as he took a swift step backward and turned his entire body to the side, trying hard to look intently at nothing in particular off to the side. He swore he heard the man chuckle as he could see him stand in his peripheral vision. 

Jaebum stood stiff, still staring at nothing as he heard footsteps approaching him. The sound stopped, and he could sense the man standing directly next to him, but remained fast in his position, not looking at him. The book was waved in front of his face.  
“It’s To Kill a Mockingbird” A low, warm voice stated. 

Jaebum felt himself starting to sweat, he was terrified the man could see his face getting red.

“Hey… Isn’t that what you were trying to see? You could have just asked you know. It’s an old American classic, but they have Korean translated copies that you can find at a library or online.” 

Jaebum swore he felt sweat pooling at his forehead, despite the coolness of the autumn air. The stranger did not move from his close proximity and Jaebum panicked, unsure of what to do. He heard the man let out a bit of an annoyed sigh, so he finally forced his head to painfully turn to the left, avoiding eye contact still. 

“What’s your name?” Jaebum felt the words escape his lips though his brain told his mouth not to. The man’s eyes widened a bit before his expression softened, a smile almost appearing but not quite. 

“It’s Jinyoung.” The way the stranger responded was a bit uneasy. 

“Oh I-I’m sorry for being so forward. I don’t meet new people too often. I wasn’t sure what to say to you.” Jaebum’s head turned back to its original position away from Jinyoung, so he could hide the red of his cheeks once again.

“It’s alright…. Do I get to know your name?” There was a bit of mischief in his voice.

Jaebum’s head whipped towards Jinyoung, realizing he hadn’t even thought to share his own name, “Jaebum… it’s Jaebum.” 

An actual smile spread on Jinyoung’s face this time. “Well Jaebum, next time you can just ask what someone is reading if you’re interested.” 

“Oh I wasn’t” Again Jaebum’s mouth spoke without his permission, and he realized how rude his tone was only after it was too late. He nearly clapped his hand over his mouth when he saw Jinyoung’s taken aback expression. 

“Oh…?” 

“I mean, I was admiring the lighting of the rest of the park behind you, I came out here to clear my head and the sun was hitting the trees so perfectly, it was too much not to sit and take in.” Jaebum pointed to the bench where Jinyoung was sitting, only to see that a cloud had rolled in front of the sun, causing the glow to fade from the park. 

Jinyoung looked back at Jaebum, a laugh behind his eyes that wasn’t escaping through his lips. “Well, I’m disappointed that my book was so distracting that I missed such a beautiful sight. I wish you would have let me know so I could have turned around.”

“Oh, it happens often this time of day in this area.”

“Then I’m surprised you were so starstruck by the view that you’ve apparently witnessed so much.” A teasing tone soaked Jinyoung’s voice. Jaebum swore he saw the man wink, but he convinced himself it was just his imagination. 

“It was nice meeting you Jaebum, I’m new around here, but I certainly will be coming back. Don’t be a stranger.” Jinyoung waved his book in front of Jaebum’s face once again before shooting a crooked smile and walking away.


	2. Back To the Studio

Jaebum’s mind was racing on his way back to his studio. What on earth just happened? He’d never had such an interaction in his life, that made his heart pound and his face flush. Sure, people had openly been interested in him, he had received phone numbers and been asked out, but he rejected everything because they bored him. This was the first time he’d been at a loss for words simply because his breath was taken away.

As Jaebum finally reached his studio, he stood outside the door for a moment, feeling the presence of someone else. He looked up and his eyes rolled a bit as he saw Yugyeom standing on the balcony above, peering down.

Yugyeom was a dancer that rented a dance studio above Jaebum’s music studio. The two met when Yugyeom decided to have a party in his studio one night that got a little too rambunctious, and Jaebum ended up pounding on his door to tell them to keep it down.   
Jaebum wouldn’t necessarily claim Yugyeom as a friend, but he couldn’t seem to get the younger boy to leave him alone, so he just let him do whatever he wanted.

“Hiiiiii Hyung!” Yugyeom chirped, causing Jaebum’s warm fuzzy feelings to disappear. 

Jaebum just grumbled and entered the building. As he got to the door to his studio in the hall, he heard scrambling footsteps from the stairwell and Yugyeom came crashing through the door. Jaebum quickly unlocked the door and tried to get in and slam it shut, but the younger was too fast and wedged himself between the door and the doorway. 

With a long sigh, Jaebum rolled his head back, and just stood there as Yugyeom pushed the door open and made himself comfy on a small bench against the wall. 

“Hyung, you sure looked happy walking down the street.” The boy laid back, hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. 

“And you sure look comfortable in someone else’s studio, get out.” Jaebum kept the door open and strongly gestured his hand out the door. 

“I’m just saying wherever you ran off to get inspiration must have been good this time. You usually look all distant and mopey, but this time, you had, dare I say,” Yugyeom sprung up from his lying position to lean in close to Jaebum, “a smiiiillllee?” 

Jaebum pushed the boy back, scoffing. The younger snickered. “Can you just leave me alone? I leave to clear my head so I can come straight back and start writing, and you’re ruining that process.” 

“Ugh… writers.” Yugyeom mocked. “Yeah yeah, I’ll leave you alone to think about how you just got laid or whatever happened while you were gone.” The boy started out the door, and turned back for a moment “But I’m gonna find out one way or another.” Yugyeom’s eyes narrowed before he turned around and started giggling, running down the hall.

Jaebum slammed the door shut and locked it. He let out a sigh. 

“I’ve got to find another studio.” He grumbled to himself. 

Jaebum lied in bed that night staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes because all he could see when he did were Jinyoung’s beautiful features, which just made him flustered. He threw a pillow over his head and groaned, remembering how stupid he sounded when they met, and how Jinyoung could clearly see that he was lying when he tried to explain that he wasn’t checking him out. 

He was happy with the material he threw together when coming back to his studio earlier, but he realized that if he was going to continue with the song he was working on he needed to see Jinyoung again. Then he remembered the last thing he said to him before he left…  
'I’m new around here, but I certainly will be coming back.'

“Shit.” Jaebum breathed out in the silence of his room. He was going to be at that park all the time from the sounds of it… which meant…


	3. Mr. Broody

Jaebum waited exactly a week to return to the park, not wanting to seem like a creep, but also thinking that Jinyoung would more likely be at the park on a Sunday anyways. He sat on the bench where he first saw the beautiful man the week previous, notebook on his crossed legs, jotting down some lyrics. 

After getting a few lines written, he looked at his phone and realized he’d been there over an hour, and he kind of felt stupid, knowing that he was probably waiting for nothing. 

He decided to stay though, just because the fresh air was so nice, and he really did feel a better flow being out in the warm sunshine and taking in the aesthetic of the slowly dimming light of the evening. 

Not sure of how much time had gone by, he’d lost himself in a cluster of lines that had come to him, that he was quickly writing down.

“Wow, is this how out of it I looked last time?” 

The voice came out of nowhere, and while it was soft, sweet, and low, it caused Jaebum to lurch out of his seated position and slam the notebook shut. He spun around and saw Jinyoung leaned on the back of the bench, chin resting on his hands. He smiled, eyes looking up at him, and stood up. 

“Awfully skittish, but makes sense. You were getting pretty into whatever you were writing.” Jinyoung eyed the notebook.

“I was just… writing lyrics. You startled me, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh don’t apologize, I shouldn’t have been lurking, but I must confess I was watching you for a bit.” Jinyoung pointed his head in the direction of another bench that was about 20 feet across the way. Jaebum’s eyes widened a bit and then Jinyoung’s did in return. “I mean, just to see how long it would take you to notice me. It was just funny how focused you were, is all.” 

Jaebum almost laughed. He hadn’t seen a flustered side of this individual. Although he hardly knew him, it just seemed like he was too cool to show that side of him. 

Seeing this side of Jinyoung gave Jaebum this strange boost of confidence. “Well I can’t help that I’m just that fascinating.” He gave Jinyoung a bit of a teasing grin, and got an opened mouth in response, in a sort of mock shock.

“Oh… he’s got an attitude, I see now.” Jinyoung chuckled a bit, and Jaebum followed suit.

“You said you’re new here?” 

“Yeah, I just moved to Seoul from Changwon. Not really sure why, just needed a change of pace I guess.” 

“What do you do here?” Jaebum moved closer to Jinyoung, sitting back down on the bench, and Jinyoung leaned down again, their faces lining up.

“Just doing some random things trying to pay the bills. Right now I work at a couple shops at a mall, a coffee shop and a clothing store. Nothing too glamorous.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes after this. Jaebum breathed a little chuckle through his nose. 

“What about you?” Jinyoung inched closer. 

“Ummm, well I’m kind of in the same boat. I work at a record shop to make most of my money, but I also do a bit of freelance songwriting on the side.” Jaebum looked down at his notebook, fiddling with the pages a bit. He didn’t like talking about his songwriting much with people he didn’t know too well, but for some reason this didn’t bother him. 

“Damn, a songwriter, huh? So that’s why you’re 'mister broody' in the park absorbed by your work.” 

Jaebum choked out a laugh and looked down again. “I’ve been told I get a little too into it.” 

“Well you should be! I mean it’s your art. I think it’s cool that you write music.” Jinyoung rested his chin on his hands again, looking off into the distance. 

Jaebum’s eyes traced the features of his face. He hadn’t gotten to see him this close the last time, and he found himself getting lost taking the beauty in again. Jinyoung tilted his head and let his eyes meet Jaebum’s, causing him to cough and look away quickly, embarrassed.  
Jinyoung chuckled lightly. “I know we just met, but I’d love to see some of the stuff you’ve written some time. I enjoy singing, so maybe you’d let me sing something.” 

“Oh… yeah I- That- Yeah I think we could- um.” Jaebum wanted to say nothing but yes, but didn’t want to come off too strong, so all that came out was a string of ramblings. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but chuckle again. “You know, you really don’t act like you look, tough guy. It’s cute.” 

All bets were off, Jaebum’s cheeks grew incredibly hot, and there was no hiding the intense blush all over his face. 

“The mall that I work at is just down the street. You should meet me at the coffee shop I work at, we can have a proper… meeting.” Jinyoung sounded so casual. Jaebum didn’t understand how he could be this nonchalant with someone he just met, but he wasn’t really complaining. 

“Yeah, that’d be cool. Can I… have your number?” Jaebum shakily took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Jinyoung, who took it, crooked smile on his face as he entered the digits. 

He handed the phone back to Jaebum, who looked at the name he put in ‘Park Jinyoung (Park Boy)’ He chuckled, and sent a text to the number ‘This is Im Jaebum.’

Jinyoung’s phone buzzed, and he smiled as he entered the name into his contacts and showed it to Jaebum, which was ‘Im Jaebum (Mr. Broody)’ Both of them smiled at each other. 

“Soooo you want to meet me after work Tuesday? I get off at 7, it’s the Caffe Bene in the mall around the corner.” 

“Mmmm Tuesday at 7? Yeah I can do that.” Jaebum tried to keep as calm as possible, but he was sure that Jinyoung would be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Great! See you then Jaebum, it’ll be fun.” Jinyoung flashed a smile before standing up and walking off. 

Jaebum had to catch his breath when he finally left. Was this actually happening? He wasn’t sure if this was just one of his convoluted dreams, but he didn’t want to try to wake himself up to find out.


	4. Nothing Like a Work Relationship

Tuesday seemed to take forever to arrive, despite it only being a two day wait. Jaebum looked at himself in the mirror, examining the 4th outfit he’d tried on. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard. This outfit was just an oversized tee and some loose fitting jeans. He gave the mirror multiple turns, trying to see it from every angle. 

A knock on his open door made him snap out of it. 

“You look… a little… casual.” It was his roommate, Youngjae. 

Jaebum was at a loss, he had no idea what kind of outfit to wear. He gave a bit of a hopeless look to Youngjae, who just laughed, entering the room.

“I know you’re trying to be all mysterious, but it’s pretty obvious you’re going on a date.” The younger boy walked over to his closet, looking through the clothes, pretending not to notice the discarded outfits that had been strewn on the floor earlier. “I think you just need to find a middle ground. How about something like this?” He pulled out a button down shirt. “Honestly those jeans are fine. I say just wear a tee under this.” He handed the shirt to Jaebum and left the room, leaving Jaebum speechless. 

Jaebum took a deep breath before stepping into the mall. He’d been to this mall plenty of times and couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen Jinyoung at the Cafe Bene before, he knew he would have noticed him if he had. 

He wandered down the hall, looking at shops as he went, trying to ease his nerves. Negative thoughts kept coming to his mind, thinking of all the worse case scenarios that could happen in the evening to come. He shook his head when he realized he was standing right outside the coffee shop. Inside he saw a man with brown hair swept a little to the side standing behind the counter, who smiled at Jaebum. He inhaled and walked inside. 

The man stepped into a room in the back and he could hear faint chattering. Then emerged Jinyoung, still wearing the brown apron and tie. He’d apparently removed the little hat that was part of their uniform already. Jaebum was a little disappointed about that, thinking how cute he probably looked in it. Jinyoung smiled brightly, and then looked down at his outfit and gave a bit of an embarrassed look. 

“I still have to change. Just a couple of minutes alright?” Jaebum nodded as Jinyoung started towards the back again, but stopped before he disappeared, “Oh, Jaebum this is Jackson, Jackson, Jaebum.” Jinyoung gestured at both of them before going through the door. 

Jackson gave Jaebum a sarcastic looking smile. “It’s nice to meet you Jackson.” Jaebum awkwardly said.

The brunette kept his expression, “Likewise… He sure does make friends quickly.” Jackson mumbled. 

“I’m sorry?” Jaebum stepped forward, thinking he heard him right but wasn’t sure.

“Oh nothing. How’d you meet Jinyoung?” 

“At the park, we just started making conversation and then ran into each other again.” 

“..... How romantic. Nothing like a work relationship, I suppose.” Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry… I… is this going to be a problem? I really don’t mean to be any trouble and it sounds like maybe you-”

The sound of Jinyoung shutting the door startled both of them and they whipped their heads around. 

Jinyoung was now wearing a plain white tee with a blue blazer and khakis. He gave the two of them a confused look when noticing their eyes wide.

“You guys alright?” He asked as he shut the door. 

“I mean I’m alright.” Jackson lightly glared at Jaebum, who just looked at Jinyoung, almost fearfully.

“Yeah, I’m just fine, I was asking Jackson about the new menu items.” 

“Ah” Jinyoung chuckled as he walked around the counter. “Have a good rest of your shift Jackson, see ya later.” Jaebum followed Jinyoung and looked back one last time at Jackson who narrowed his eyes as he watched the two leave. 

When Jaebum looked back he noticed Jinyoung was pretty far in front of him, he jogged a little to catch up with him. “So you like working there?”

“Caffe Bene? Sure! I like my coworkers.” 

“That Jackson guy seems kind of… intense.” 

“Oh him? He’s just… Yeah I don’t really know.” Jinyoung lightly laughed through his nose, “He asked me out actually, when we first started working together but I told him I don’t date coworkers. Too complicated.”

“He did??” 

“I mean, I guess I might date a coworker, but that guy just seems a bit too high energy for me, ya know what I mean?”

“Yeah… I think I do.” 

“Anyways, whatdaya wanna do?” Jinyoung slowed his pace and looked at Jaebum. 

“Oh… yeah.” Jaebum had completely forgotten that you were supposed to plan what to do on a date… or whatever this was supposed to be.

Jinyoung laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “That’s alright, this was kind of impromptu. You want to go get some ramen? I heard there’s this really good place by the Han River.”

Jaebum laughed a little bit. “Are you talking about the ramen vending machine at the park?”

“Maaaaybe. Let’s go!” Jinyoung teased.


	5. The River and the Bus

The two made their way to Han Park where they found the ramen vending machine. Jaebum let Jinyoung go first, and he found himself studying the features on Jinyoung’s face as he carefully selected what he wanted. He felt his cheeks get warm and there was a little drop in his stomach as Jinyoung turned his head and looked into his eyes. 

“Your turn.” Jinyoung stepped aside and let Jaebum go as he went ahead to wait for the machine to serve what he chose. 

After Jaebum selected his meal the two went to a picnic table. Jaebum immediately started stuffing his face. Jinyoung just watched him for a moment, trying not to audibly giggle. Jaebum lifted his gaze to the younger after his 3rd mouthful.

“Are you going to eat?” He asked, after swallowing. 

Jinyoung kept smiling and nodded, looking down to pick up his chopsticks and break them apart. 

The two ate in comfortable silence, just the sounds of their slurping noodles. Every so often they let their eyes meet, giving each other a slight smile and a sound that would say “This is good.” 

After they both finished their meal, they cleaned up and decided to walk by the river for a bit. 

It was a cool fall evening and the trees were glowing the same way they were when they first met. 

“This was the perfect day to do this.” Jinyoung stated as he looked around at all the people passing by. 

Jaebum just nodded in agreement, more focused on the numerous couples they passed, a few of them holding hands. He almost blushed, forgetting that holding hands was a thing. Of course, he wasn’t even sure if this was a date, and even if it was it was far too soon for something like that. 

Just as he was thinking this, the back of his hand brushed against Jinyoung’s. A chill ran up his spine, and he instinctively took a step away from him. 

Jinyoung looked at him, a bit shocked that he moved away, but didn’t say anything. 

'Did he even notice what just happened?' Jaebum thought. He’s probably just not trying to make things awkward. 

The two kept walking along, talking about their interests. Jinyoung gave book recommendations and Jaebum gave film recommendations. Jaebum promised to read The Little Prince and Jinyoung promised to watch Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. 

As the sky began getting darker the two leaned on a railing, quietly watching the sunset across the river. Eventually, Jinyoung took in a deep sigh and stretched his arms in the air over his head. 

“Wellll we did the cutesy park walk. I think it’s late enough to excuse having a drink or two? You know any good bars?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Actually, yeah, I have one I go to all the time down the street from my place. It’s kind of a dive bar but I know all the people there, and they have a lot of beers on tap. We’d have to take the bus if that’s okay with you.”

“Dive bars are the only kind of bars to go to. Let’s do it!” Jinyoung excitedly walked ahead of Jaebum towards the bus stop. 

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head, trying to catch up with the younger who was extremely energetic out of nowhere. 

They got on the bus, which wasn’t too crowded. They chose seats towards the back away from the few people that were already seated on the bus.   
Jaebum sat first, next to the window, and Jinyoung plopped himself down next to him. The older had sat on a bus next to other people before, but he had never realized how close it got when doing this. He felt warm, and a bit shaky as the thigh of this beautiful man was pressed to his. 

As he looked at the closed space between their legs, he realized that Jinyoung was also giving off a sudden nervous energy, as he tapped his fingers rapidly on his leg. Then he saw Jinyoung leaning closer to him, but still looking forward. He almost leaned away, worried the younger would feel the heat radiating from his face. But Jinyoung stopped just before their cheeks brushed. 

“There were just too many people at the park.” He said, just barely over a whisper. He sounded so serious. Jaebum was trying to process what he meant, when he saw Jinyoung’s hand slowly slide over to his own, just slightly brushing over it, hesitantly. 

Jaebum knew he was blushing now, a lump caught in his throat and he couldn’t say anything, not that anything was coming to mind anyway. Jinyoung slowly slipped his hand under Jaebum’s, interlocking their fingers. Jaebum’s fingers closed without even thinking about it. 

Jinyoung finally turned his head toward Jaebum, who was still just staring at their hands. 

“Is this okay?” Jinyoung held his serious tone. 

Jaebum opened his mouth to speak, but still couldn’t. He simply just snapped his mouth shut and nodded, before slowly letting his eyes glance up, make eye contact with Jinyoung, and immediately whip his head to look out the window. 

He could hear Jinyoung chuckle lightly, and felt him relax, letting himself lean back against the seat. The two just sat there, hand in hand, silently.


	6. Figuring it Out

It took less than 10 minutes for the bus to arrive at their stop. They never let go of each other’s hands, and they never spoke or looked at each other either. It wasn’t really out of discomfort, they just didn’t want to draw too much attention to themselves.

The first words that Jaebum spoke the whole trip were, “This is our stop,” signaling the two to lose their grip on each other and head out. 

When they stepped out, Jaebum took the lead off to the left and Jinyoung followed. After a short walk, they entered into a plain looking brick building with a sign over the door that read ‘Snake Hole’. 

The interior looked strange. One would think that it was going to be a standard bar from the outside, with shitty wooden tables and booths, uncomfortable stools, and a nasty sticky counter. But this was… unusual. It looked like a bar that started out that way but was in the middle of a redecoration. There was the typical nasty looking counter, and some of the barstools looked normal, but a couple of them were plush and cushy. Then over to the left was a crappy sitting area with chairs that were too low to the floor but they surrounded a very modern expensive looking jukebox. There was also a thick shag carpet rug. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but look around with a confused look on his face. Jaebum looked back at him, expectantly. Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something, but Jaebum stopped him with a hand up. 

“I know… I know..” He said, almost apologetically. He headed over to the bar and Jinyoung slowly followed, still trying to make sense of the place. 

A tall slim man stood behind the bar. He wore a button-down shirt with quite a few buttons undone, a couple of necklaces, and rose-tinted glasses. Jaebum sat down in one of the comfortable looking bar stools that had another one next to it. 

“How ya doin’ Bam?” Jaebum flatly greeted the bartender. 

“Well, the place still looks like 2010 threw up on 1975, so not so great.” The man looked to the side of Jaebum and saw Jinyoung coming up behind him. “Oh good, one new customer, thanks so much.” He said rolling his eyes. “You’re finally making friends, now go make some more and bring them here will ya?” 

Jaebum sighed, “You ever think that maybe it’s your dickish attitude that drives people away? Jinyoung, this is Bambam. He inherited this shit hole from his uncle not too long ago.” 

“You just wait, I’m gonna turn this place into the next hottest night club. It’ll happen!” Bambam angrily cleaned a glass that really didn’t look like it needed to be cleaned anymore. 

“Yeah yeah, in the meantime can you get us something to drink?” 

“Uh-huh, what do you want?” 

“I’ll just have a Blue Moon.” Bambam nods reaching for a glass under the counter and both he and Jaebum look to Jinyoung, who is now sitting on the stool. 

“Mmm, I’ll just have a Cass.” 

“You want it in a glass?” 

“Nah that’s okay.” 

Bambam got a bottle of Cass out of a fridge behind him and smoothly popped off the cap using the edge of the counter. He placed it in front of Jinyoung and turned around to fill the glass with the Blue Moon tap. 

“Wow,” Jinyoung said, looking at the bottle. “You’re pretty good at this.” 

“Right? What a damn waste if I can’t get this place off the ground.” Bambam said confidently, still not turning around from the glass he was filling. Jinyoung gave Jaebum a bit of a sad smile at this comment. 

“Ya know, I have a few friends that I could recommend this place to, and maybe they’d recommend friends and so on.” Jinyoung tried not to have pity in his voice. 

Bambam gave him a rather annoyed look when he sat Jaebum’s beer in front of him, with a perfect head of foam resting on top. 

“That’s what this one said,” Bambam nodded his head towards Jaebum, “and since then I’ve had, what? Two, three new customers? Which don’t get me wrong I appreciate it, but I need to start filling up on the weekends if I’m gonna finish this damn place. I mean look at it, it’s a nightmare right now.”

“I told you to wait to start redecorating until you could afford all the shit you needed.” Jaebum coldly said, staring into his beer before taking his first big gulp. 

“Gee thanks, dad.” Bambam said in a mocking tone. 

Jinyoung laughed at the two, taking a sip of beer himself. “How do you two know each other so well, anyways?” 

“Bambam’s a friend of the guy who rents the studio above mine. He recommended this bar to me since it’s not far from my place and I guess it has a pretty good bartender…” Jaebum glared at Bambam jokingly. 

“Hey, Yugyeom has gotten me more business than you, so shut your trap. Anyways, how did you end up making a friend? Are you a new coworker of his?” Bambam looked to Jinyoung.

“Oh, no, we just met at the park a week ago or so.”

Jaebum felt his face starting to heat up again. It wasn’t a lie but he wasn’t sure how it would sound, getting a beer with a random stranger. 

“Ah nice, well I’ll let you two socialize, let me know if someone else comes in… by some miracle.” Bambam nonchalantly made his way to a back room behind the bar. 

Jaebum was surprised that Bambam didn’t tease or pry, but maybe he could tell what this was, even if Jaebum himself wasn’t entirely sure. Then he suddenly remembered that not 10 minutes before, his hand was encompassed by Jinyoung’s. His eyes got wide and he couldn’t help but glance down at Jinyoung’s hands. 

The younger took a sip of beer, and looked over at Jaebum, noticing him spacing out. “Oh God… I didn’t freak you out, did I? On the bus?”

“I-... No… it was…” Jaebum trailed off, he really didn’t know what to say, because he didn’t hate it. He loved it, in fact, it just surprised him so much. 

“I just… maybe I shouldn’t have been so forward and made assumptions, I just-” 

“No, it was… nice.” Jaebum finally let a full sentence fall out. 

“You’re not just saying that? Like you acknowledge that this is like… a date? Because it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to. I just… like you, and I think that we get along and-... ha... I’m rambling, sorry.” Jinyoung looked down at his beer, a bit embarrassed. “It’s just hard, you know, knowing if you’re on the same page as someone, especially when it comes to this kind of thing.” 

“I’ve never held hands with a man before…” Jaebum didn’t know why he would say that, but it was the truth.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, eyes wide, but trying not to be obviously shocked. “You mean… but are you…?” 

“I think so… I mean I went out with girls in high school and college, but, I don’t know, they always just kind of bored me, ya know? I mean, I’ve thought about it before, but never really did anything about it, just because I’ve never made room for stuff like this at all.”

“Well, then we’ll just have to figure it out together.” Jinyoung said warmly, and the two simply smiled at each other, then continued drinking their beers.


	7. Not Ready Yet

Before they knew it, the bar was covered in empty beer bottles and glasses. The two of them were cracking up laughing for no reason. Bambam just stood behind the bar, arms crossed over his chest, trying not to roll his eyes, “I think you guys have had enough, yeah?”

“Oh god, yeah what time is it?” Jinyoung slurred his words as he fumbled with his pocket to get his phone out. His eyes widened when his vision unblurred itself so he could  
read the time. 12:35 am. “Pffffffffffffffffffff” The younger of the two sputtered out a laugh, “Oh my god it’s past midnight.”

“Whaaat really??” Jaebum almost rocked backwards out of his stool, Jinyoung caught his arm with his hand and pulled him back up, and the two just laughed again. 

“Yuuup which means you guys got to goooo.” Bambam stepped around the bar, waving the two out. 

They stumbled out, holding onto each other for support. They nearly tripped out the door and looked around at the virtually empty street around them. 

“Man, I really don’t feel like getting a cab… didn’t you say you live nearby?” Jinyoung rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Yeah, do you just want to crash there?” 

“If that’s alright with you.” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum, a weak smile on his face. 

Jaebum just chuckled, “Yeah lets go.” 

They finally trudged to Jaebum’s apartment building after a 10 minute walk that seemed like forever. 

Even in his stupor, Jaebum could feel his heart pound as they stepped onto the elevator, realizing the situation. He was bringing a guy home, something he had never done. He remembered what Jinyoung had told him though, that they’d figure it out together. 

They got into his apartment and lazily took off their shoes. As Jinyoung stood up he looked at Jaebum, a certain look in his eyes that Jaebum hadn’t seen before. 

Just as he was trying to discern what the younger was thinking, Jinyoung lurched forward, and grabbed Jaebum’s face, bringing it as close to his own as he could without touching. 

“I… want you.” Jinyoung’s voice was hushed and breathy. Jaebum opened his mouth to say something but only heavy breathing escaped. He knew he felt the same way, but he was still scared. It was his pure instinct and adrenaline that forced him to pull the man closer and crash his lips against his. 

Jinyoung pulled Jaebum’s button up shirt off and Jaebum began unbuttoning Jinyoung’s. They made their way towards the bedroom, Jaebum leading the way, never detaching their lips from each other. 

Jaebum opened the door and made his way in backwards, Jinyoung still ravishing his mouth with his own. Jinyoung slammed the door shut with his foot and pushed Jaebum onto the bed, straddling him as Jaebum sat up and was rubbing his hands up and down Jinyoung’s back, longing for the fabric to make its way off of him. 

Finally Jinyoung got the hint and undid his buttons the rest of the way, pulling off his shirt. Jaebum did the same, pulling his shirt over his head. The two just admired the other's body for a moment. 

Jaebum couldn’t believe how toned Jinyoung was, he hid it so well. He let his hand trace along the defined curves of his muscles.

Jinyoung smiled as he did the same to Jaebum’s body. “Wow… look at us. We’re hot.”

Jaebum almost laughed as he brought Jinyoung in for another kiss. The taste of beer on his lips was even more intoxicating than the actual beer was. 

Jinyoung eventually pushed Jaebum to lie down all the way, and began grinding his hips on Jaebum’s crotch as he bent down and kept kissing him. 

Jaebum hadn’t been this hard in a long time. He was worried his pants wouldn’t even be taken off before he finished. It was almost as if Jinyoung read his mind before he crawled down his legs and began unbuttoning his jeans. 

As Jinyoung got to his zipper and started sliding down, Jaebum suddenly tensed up. He grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist and sprung to a seated position.

“Wait…” Jaebum felt like he wasn’t controlling his body anymore. 

“What? What is it?” Jinyoung stopped and looked at Jaebum, concerned. “Are you alright? Is this okay?”

“I mean… yes… but… I don’t know if I’m ready yet.” Jaebum knew his face was bright red. He couldn’t look Jinyoung in the eyes. 

Jinyoung stood up, and gently rubbed Jaebum’s cheek. “It’s okay, hey look at me.” Jaebum did, “It’s okay. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about how fast this was. I can sleep on the couch in the living room, alright?” Jinyoung turned to leave the room, but Jaebum grabbed his wrist again.

“No… I want you to stay here, please?” Jaebum looked at the ground. 

Jinyoung chuckled softly, and came back over to Jaebum, again taking his face in his hands and having him look up at him. “Okay.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Jaebum couldn’t help but smile. “You can get washed up in the bathroom, it’s right across the hall there.” Jinyoung smiled and walked out the door. He saw the light go on before disappearing and hearing the door close. 

He took off his jeans and got under the covers. He didn’t realize he had dozed off but the next thing he knew a warm body made its way next to him. He turned over and was face to face with Jinyoung. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered. 

Jaebum wanted to return the phrase but was already passing out as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him and nestled Jaebum’s face in his own chest.


	8. The Morning After

Sunlight filtered through the curtains as Jaebum’s eyes fluttered open. All he could see was a gray undershirt that smelled like sweet cologne. He felt two arms around him pull him closer until he was buried in the intoxicating aroma and could see nothing. A sigh came from his own lips and then from whoever was holding him. 

A kiss was pressed firmly at the top of his head and he pulled away, to see the groggy smile of Jinyoung. 

“Well good morning.” 

“Good morning.” Jaebum had never been so flustered first thing in the morning. He hid under the covers to hide his flushed face

“Hey where are you going?” Jinyoung followed him under the white sheets, and the two faced each other, able to see each other perfectly with the glow of the sun. 

Jaebum just stared at the beautiful man in front of him, still not fully convinced this wasn’t his own imagination playing tricks on him. Jinyoung lifted his hand to run his fingers through Jaebum’s hair. He smiled at him, looking at him through still sleepy eyes. 

“Did you sleep well?” Jinyoung’s voice was low and scratchy and… hot. 

“Mhmm.” Was all Jaebum could manage to get out. 

Jinyoung’s smile got wider, as he brought himself closer, slowly, and brought his lips so gingerly to Jaebum’s, without touching them. He looked into his eyes which had a question in them, like he was telepathically saying ‘May I?’

Jaebum answered by filling the gap between them and letting himself melt into a long and deep kiss. His hands found his way to Jinyoung’s hair as they let their mouths play with each other for a while. 

Eventually Jaebum’s eyes got wide as he pulled away. “Shit what time is it?” He yanked the covers off from over their heads and shot up right, looking frantically for his phone.

Jinyoung just laid back, chuckling as he stared up at Jaebum. “Does it matter?” 

“I have work at 11.” 

“Oh.” Jinyoung’s smile faded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“No no it’s not your fault, I didn’t mention it.” Jaebum finally found his phone in the pocket of his jeans he’d left on the floor the night before. It was only then that Jinyoung realized Jaebum was only in his tight black boxer briefs and he rolled over on his stomach, feet kicked up in the air, and his chin resting on his folded hands.

“Mm mm mm” Jinyoung swooned.

Jaebum whipped his head to look at the mischievous grin on the younger’s face. “What…?”

“Nothing… just enjoying the view.” His voice was almost a mewl. 

Jaebum gave a confused look, then followed Jinyoung’s eyes down to his lower half. “Gah!” He nearly fell over and quickly fumbled into the jeans from the night before. 

Jinyoung gave an evil giggle. “You make it too fun to fluster you.” He rolled over on his back and stretched his crossed legs into the air, hands behind his head, then he jumped up. “Alright, I’ll let you get ready for work. I have to go in a couple hours anyway.” He made his way around the bed and slid his hand up Jaebum’s chest. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Jaebum’s mouth hung open for a moment before he found some sort of an ability to speak. “A-Are you leaving?” 

“Yeah, I’ll catch the bus or call an Uber.”

“Uh, I mean I can make sure you get home, I’d hate to just make you leave by yourself like that. I have an hour before I have to be at work, so it’s no big deal.”

Jinyoung turned on his way out the door. “You’re such a gentleman, but I’m a big boy, I’ll make it home just fine. I’ll text you when I get home if that’ll make you feel better.” He winked as he closed the door behind him. 

Jaebum felt bad, but that was interrupted when he heard through the walls:   
“Oh… hi.” 

He realized that Youngjae was probably up and he crashed out the door, pulling a shirt frantically over his head as he ran down the hall and saw Youngjae sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking tea, and Jinyoung putting his shoes on in the entryway. 

“Uh- uh, Y-Youngjae this is Jinyoung.” Jaebum was flushed and out of breath.

“Hi, Jinyoung, I’m Jaebum’s roommate.” Youngjae gave a light wave, trying to hold back laughter.

Jinyoung also had an amused, yet slightly embarrassed, look on his face. “Nice to meet you Youngjae.” He finished slipping on his second shoe and stood. 

“I’ll see you later Jaebum.” Jinyoung said, in a rather suggestive tone as he walked out the front door.

Jaebum just stared at the door, not wanting to face his roommate.

“OoOoOoOoOoOOooo.” Youngjae childishly chirped. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and turned finally, still not looking Youngjae in the eyes.

“I’ll see you later, Jaebum.” Youngjae said mockingly, then laughed out loud, clapping his hands proudly. 

“Shut uuuuup.” Jaebum whined, stomping back to his room. 

“Oh come on, hyung, I’m just giving you a hard time. He seems really nice!” Youngjae called out as Jaebum shut his bedroom door.


	9. Wisdom From a Hyung

Jaebum stepped off the bus and walked down the block to the record shop. As he walked through the door to a slim man in an oversized t-shirt tucked into some ripped jeans. He was arranging some records for a display at the front. 

“Morning sunshine.” The man chimed as Jaebum trudged through the door, unfocused. 

“Hey Mark.” Jaebum finally responded after he made it to the counter.

“Have a rough night?” Mark gave a light chuckle.

“I guess you could say that.” Jaebum just stared at the computer behind the counter as he clocked in.

“Well you know you can always talk to me, man.” 

“Mmm…” Jaebum thought for a second. “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

“What?” Mark looked up from the display to give Jaebum a confused look.

“I mean, I just need advice.” 

“Ah, I mean I’m not at the moment, but I have before. What’s on your mind?” 

“Well… I met this… person.” 

“Okay?” 

“I really like them, but I’m not experienced in any of this stuff. I just feel like I’m wasting their time. I don’t want to be a burden on them, like they could be with someone else who actually knows how to react to their advances and can treat them the way they deserve to be treated.” Jaebum’s voice almost cracked.

Mark made his way to the counter, a concerned expression on his face. “Damn… that’s rough, man. But hey, if this person really likes you, they’re gonna be patient. It’s all about finding what you’re comfortable with. Besides, they sound like they’re pretty awesome, so it seems to me like they’re gonna be chill about this.” 

Jaebum gave a small weak smile to Mark. 

Mark returned the smile, then his face turned serious, “But if they ever make you uncomfortable, you tell them. Don’t let someone who says they ‘know what they’re doing’ make you feel like you have to do things a certain way. Everyone’s different. You should be shown the kind of affection you want to be shown.”

“Damn… that was…” Jaebum just stared at Mark, eyes wide, “Thanks man.” 

Mark smiled, “It’s no problem, you’re like one of my best friends. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” They both smiled at each other for a second. “Alright, enough sappy shit, it’s your turn to take stock in the back.” 

“Awwww you suck.” Jaebum groaned while Mark just laughed.

“You know the schedule, sorry dude.” 

The day moved slowly, only a few customers filtering in and out of the shop. It was typical for a record shop these days. The two passed the time complaining about different tasks and taking turns playing their favorite records. 

Mark got ready to leave at the end of his shift. “Hey are you busy tomorrow night?” He asked as he put on his jacket.

“Nah I’m free, why?” 

“Your roommate likes video games right? You guys wanna come over to my place tomorrow night and chill and play some stuff? I know it’s not really your thing, but it’s been a while since we hung out.” 

“No, that sounds fun. It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other outside of work besides getting a drink.” Jaebum laughed lightly. “Yeah, I’ll ask Youngjae. Even if he can’t, you can count me in.”

“Cool, man. I’ll see you then. Be there at 7?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Mark left, leaving Jaebum alone to close up for the night. 

He was used to being alone during his closing shifts, but it didn’t make it any less boring. Not many people were going to visit a record shop at 9 pm on a Wednesday. He played on his phone for a bit. 

Then he got a text. He smiled when he saw the name pop up ‘Jinyoung (Park Boy)’:

‘Hey, sorry I didn’t text that I was home. Jackson called me asking if I could come in a little earlier, so I guess it was for the best I left when I did.’

‘That’s okay, I’m glad you got home and to work okay :)’

‘You and those old school emoticons. (laughing emoji)’ 

‘They’re classic.’ 

‘They sure are… hey can I call you? If you’re still at work that’s fine, I can call later.’

‘Oh, uh well I am still at work but it’s hella slow. You can go ahead and call.’

Not 30 seconds later his phone started buzzing. He picked it up after the second ring. 

“Hey.” Jinyoung’s warm voice was even beautiful through the distortion of the phone. 

“Hi.” 

“Sorry to randomly call like this. I just wanted to talk about last night… I think we need to talk about it.” 

“Yeah… I agree, I’m sorry I was so weird.”

“No, please don’t be sorry. I’m sorry I came on so strong. That wasn’t right of me. You even told me at the bar that this is new territory for you, and I let my drunken stupidity get the best of me.” Jinyoung’s voice was drenched in sincerity, it hurt Jaebum’s heart a bit, with how apologetic he was being.

“It’s okay,”

“Jaebum-”

“No really, I mean it is new territory to me, but I like you Jinyoung, I really do, and I want to learn to be comfortable with it. I... just need your patience.”

“Of course, you deserve to be treated with respect, and if ever you feel like I’m taking things too far or fast I want you to tell me. Also… I really like you too.” 

Jaebum could feel Jinyoung’s smile through the phone, and he couldn’t help but smile himself. “So we are gonna see each other again?” He tried not to sound overly hopeful, but he couldn’t really help it.

Jinyoung actually laughed at this question. “Oh god, please don’t tell me you thought that was a one night stand? I mean I didn’t even get any. I’m kidding, oh shit, I’m kidding.” Jaebum laughed at his quick bail on his joke, and was also unsure if he was purposely making a Scott Pilgrim reference. “Sorry, that just came out without me thinking. Of course I wanna see you again.” 

“Good.” A middle aged man walked through the front doors. “Crap, I got to go, a customer just came in.” Jaebum said quietly.

“Ugh, tell them to leave.” Jinyoung whined.

Jaebum laughed, “I’ll give the phone to him and you can tell him.”

“Shit, please don’t. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” 

“Mhmm, get home safe.”

“You too, handsome.” Jinyoung hung up, leaving Jaebum blushing, staring at the phone before looking up at the customer. 

“H-How can I help you, sir?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking out my fic! Please let me know if you enjoyed and if you'd like to see more!


End file.
